Five nights at holguin and sorma's world:rescue mission
FNAHAS world: rescue mission is a fnaf world-like fan game,where the characters from both the fnah and fnas games have to team up to save cami, who has been kidnapped by a mysterious man PLOT the game starts with the golden boy,crosso-ville's mayor,telling the citizens of the place that he's gonna improve the city by building a circus,and then calls the first lady so that she can tell them more,however,he later realizes that she has been kidnapped,wich really upsets tat,since the first lady is her sister,wich forces the golden boy to check his office to see if she's there,however,he soon realized she's not,and when he came out he sees that everyone but emil,michael,nicole,juanda,chuck,uniqua,julian and perez have been kidnapped as well,as such,he tells the remaining citizens what happened and tells them to find the rest of them,as well as fighting the bosses of each area to get the power keys wich are the only way of getting to new areas, so their rescue mission begins POSTGAME CONTENT after rescuing cami,a new girl called glitchtat,or virtuacami, wich is cami's cousin,moves to town and tells the gang to go back to the pinwheel circus to meet her friends,natalie,melany,freyiman,nesly and galvis,the ones decide to join them afterwards,however,glitchtat seems too good to be true,and she is,since her plan all along was to win the affection of the mayor to get her cousin fired,so nobody would interfere in her plan,however,the mayor's brother,juanma, saw everything and tells everyone the truth,so they defeat glitchtat and force her to become good,and she actually does,or,does she? UPDATE 2 it turns out glitchtat actually faked turning good,and left cami working at the holguinburger down the street,the one seems to be extremely angry,and told the gang to kill glitchtat, however,cami is no good either,since she left the town,created a castle to live in and summoned shadow clones of everyone else to posses them while the gang was busy, so only the mayor could stop her,wich is good,cause he's very powerful,and bad because cami and her younger sister baby cami are even more powerful and even posses him,leaving only the gang to stop her,and after a very long journey they finally stop her and make her and her cousin reconciliate,making everything end in a happy ending,as baby cami is also a good girl now CHARACTERS golden boy: he is the mayor of the crosso-ville,and is one of the most powerful characters in the game,he's also the one that gives you hints about how to progress in the story cami lyonne: she`s the first lady,her older sister is the secretary and her younger sister is just a baby,she takes the role of a damsel in distress in the game,a shopkeeper in the postgame and a villain in the update 2 lola,remmy and gracie: they are the shopkeepers, one sells bytes,the other sells clothing items and the third one sells weapons trivia -this game combines elements from fnaf worls,fnaf world adventure,fnae world 1 and 2,etc - besides all the minigames from fnaf world update 2 the game also contains the secret minigames from fnac 3 -the game was originally going to be called the shattered dimension,until the game creator realized that fnae world 2 already had that name - even before being called the shattered dimension the game was called the return of darkness,and had completely different bosses - the plot from the first title got turned into the plot of update 2,except glitchtat wasn't involved and cami just left because she hated how annoying the citizens were -unlike fnaf world,each character has different attacks and no two characters have even one attack from someone else -except,maybe,nicole and uniqua,since danna and sarah are pretty much the same move but re-skinned Category:Games